


It Hurts

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Pain, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 31: PainKeith tries to comfort Shiro as he is in pain.





	It Hurts

”Keith, it hurts”, Shiro whispered as he was laying on the floor, biting his lips as he tried to cope with the pulsing pain spreading all over his body. He felt how his muscles cramped, especially in his right arm, and even though his watch was on the highest setting, the electric shocks did nothing to loosen his muscles. The pain just grew, slowly spread across his body from his weak spot to everywhere else.

He should be used to the pain by now, he was born with it, but here he was, lying helplessly on the ground, whimpering as he wished for this attack of pain to end. His breathing became quicker, and he felt the nausea slowly begin to grow. His blinking was exhausting.

He knew Keith could do nothing, yet here he was, pleading for him to help this stop.

“It hurts…”.

Tears began to form in his eyes, and he furiously moved his arm back and forth to try and ease any of the cramps, but to no result. He just felt felt Keith carefully put his hand against his arm, holding it still.

“I know it hurts Shiro, I know it does. But I can’t help, please just stay still. I’m here for you, try breathing”.

“Keith…”.

“I’m here for you”.


End file.
